取り替える - Torikaeru - Replace
by CybertronianBeing
Summary: Sugawara Koushi's prettier than any of the other flowers.


The little flower tucked behind Sugawara's ear drooped slightly as the night dawned on. Its yellows and light browns withered away, longing for the nourishment of the previous comfort of its stem and budding leaves. To match the sluggish mood, the stars hid their faces and the moon waned.

The streets buzzed almost silently and only the wispy mist of their breath accompanied. Rustling of the bushes beside the two forced their complacent stroll into a quicker gait.

"I know you're tired, Suga-chan, just a little further and we'll be at my house," that, and with a little reassuring squeeze, Sugawara's alertness returned once again. Well, slightly.

As much as it _could _return after he had collapsed on the glossy wooden floor of the gymnasium after serving until his arm was close to abandoning him at the shoulder-socket. Daichi guided him through the dark, ensuring the footing on the sidewalk was steady with intent focus on the ground.

Suddenly he noticed something out of the ordinary," SUGAWARA KOUSHI-CHAN!"

His dazed stupor slingshot out of the atmosphere and anxiety sizzled in his lungs, "What, Daichi-san?!"

"Where is your scarf?! It's freezing cold out here!"

Relief flooded every crevice of his chest cavity, "oh, I left it in the gym I think. I'm sorry," he bowed slightly, letting go of Daichi's hand. Cold, stiff anxiety replaced the warmth that had previously been present.

"Well, wear mine."

"No, you don't have to—"

"Too late, co-captain," and indeed, protests were in complete vain. The fuzzy, green scarf was off the captain's shoulders and resting loosely around Suga's neck. "And hey, it suits you."

The grins from both probably would have warmed the entire world if they could. Rather, the heat returned to their clasped hands and comforting auras.

"I'm home, ma!" Daichi called through the door post-arrival and removal-of-shoes. Suga's left one had a hole in it, and Daichi made a mental note to either convince him to fix it or to buy him new ones soon. Suga had a...habit—and Daichi couldn't figure if it was a good or bad one—of holding on to, and using, things he really needed to get rid of or replace.

'Memories' he'd say, 'I made memories with these and they're still functional. See!' Eventually he mastered the art of convincing certain silver-haired co-captain of when he needed to _not _continue to practice in the same shorts he practiced in during his first year of _middle school_—okay, maybe that's a stretch, but **still**—and get some new, more fitting and _fully functional _shorts. 'So I'm keeping them.'

He anticipated Koushi would merely say: 'you can't even see my socks through the shoes. They're fine!' but he wouldn't let him get away with it. Not even with his convincing smile and puppy eyes.

"Hello Sugawara-san," she paused at the sight of them, "is everything alright?"

"Just tired, Daichi-san, I appreciate your concern," his smile reassured her of fine-ness.

"Well you boys go wash up and come in here and eat."

They nodded and moved to wash their hands. Daichi sent Suga to go wash his hands while he strode out front and picked a little flower from the garden and carried it back inside. Nearly walking into him as he rounded the corner towards his own room, he paused and replaced the sad flower with a new, blue-pink flower.

"Guess that one was looking a little worn-out," Suga said quietly, "but—"

"I know," he grinned back, "you made memories with it."

"The flower isn't the real memory, though."

"I guess replacing it should be no big deal, then," Daichi grinned and tucked the older flower behind his own ear gingerly, his complexion complimenting it nicely, bringing out the sunny, natural colors.

"'Guess not."

"Y'know, Suga-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You're _way _prettier than any of the flowers."

* * *

So this' basically just garbage slapped on to the internet...but, I mean, DAISUGA. Ugh, I'm so freakin' SOFT for them. Anyway, thanks for reading and congrats if you've made it to the end of the trash heap of death in a story. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. P.S. shout out to Gracie and Lucy...y'all got my dedication of the fic. P.P.S. you guys are also way prettier than any of the flowers. Just so you know.


End file.
